Poder
by Lenayuri
Summary: John no pone atención y sabe que habrá consecuencias. [Johnlock]


**Advertencias**: PWP. Bondage. Amo/Sumiso. Sexo oral. Masturbación. Spanking (nalgadas). Todo es consentido. Sherlock!Top, John!Bottom.

**Nota**: Si no te gusta algo anotado en las advertencias, no leas. Dicen por ahí que no se puede complacer a todos ¿cierto? Si te gusta, de antemano gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

Fanfic participante en la actividad de aniversario del foro **I am SHER locked**.

Prompt proporcionado por **Itsaso Adhara**.

* * *

**Poder**

Un zumbido.

Es el sonido que taladra los oídos del médico mientras intenta escuchar la explicación del DI sobre el nuevo caso que se ha presentado.

Sherlock se encuentra a su izquierda, observando, burlándose o simplemente viéndole a él. John se siente cansado y ese maldito zumbido no se aleja de su cabeza. Pero no puede – no, _no debe_ quejarse.

El rubio espera que el caso sea descartado con rapidez y poder volver a casa…

—… John…— escucha una voz lejana.

—¿Eh?

—Te hice una pregunta, John— _oh, mierda_.

—Uhm… ¿podrías repetirla? No estaba poniendo atención— Sherlock frunce el ceño y vuelve a repetir la pregunta, a lo que John responde sin mayor problema. Sherlock da por terminado el caso. John agradece mentalmente.

Sally Donovan irrumpe en la oficina y las esperanzas de John de volver a casa se desvanecen con sus palabras.

—Jefe, llaman sobre un doble asesinado en la calle…— la mente de John se desconecta. Sabe que hay movimiento porque el DI se apresura a salir y Sherlock sale tras él, John va tras ellos. Es ahí cuando siente un latigueo y el zumbido aumenta. John suprime una mueca y entra con pesar al taxi detrás de Sherlock.

El detective sonríe.

.

La escena del crimen no es diferente a muchas otras a las que ha acompañado al detective, pero las circunstancias sí lo son. El zumbido en su cabeza aumenta y su malestar también. No quiere moverse.

—John, observa el cadáver y dime qué ves— ordena Sherlock y John vuelve a suprimir una mueca de incomodidad para agacharse. El maldito zumbido está presente, lo está volviendo lodo. ¡Es que nadie más lo escucha!

El médico se arrodilla frente al cadáver de la joven mujer y comienza a dar su reporte. Sherlock asiente ante sus observaciones y John suspira de alivio. Al menos, esta vez, estuvo dentro de las expectativas. Sherlock se vuelve y hace algunas indicaciones al DI sobre lo que ocurrió en la escena y el posible perpetrador. Lestrade, intrigado, le pregunta al detective si no piensa quedarse.

—Demasiado aburrido— es su respuesta —Vamos, John.

—Hasta luego, Greg— se despide al pasar por el DI y sigue a Sherlock quien baja las escaleras el edificio rápidamente, con su abrigo volando en cada vuelta. John se embelesa pero recuerda rápidamente hacia dónde van.

Siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

.

La llegada al 221 de la calle Baker es silenciosa – el zumbido en su cabeza se ha ido al igual que su incomodidad – Sherlock abre la puerta del edificio y sube las escaleras a grandes zancadas, John le sigue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sin prolongar más el momento, John entra al 221B y encuentra a Sherlock sentado en su sofá, con las puntas de sus dedos juntos debajo de su barbilla. Su mirada felina está fija en él, tan penetrante, tan pesada.

John respira con dificultad y las piernas le tiemblan. Escalofríos le recorren la espalda de nuevo y la mirada de Sherlock se vuelve peligrosa.

—Ven, John— a pesar de lo que parece, no es una petición, es una orden. John lo sabe por el tono bajo del detective.

John se acerca hasta estar dos pasos frente a Sherlock y espera la siguiente orden.

—Déjame verlo —y John sabe a lo que se refiere. Comienza a quitarse la ropa, despacio -porque sabe que a Sherlock le gusta así- y queda completamente desnudo, salvo por las cuerdas amarradas alrededor de su torso, brazos, piernas e ingle—. Gírate —y John lo hace, suspirando ante la anticipación—. Inclínate —se inclina hacia delante, dejando su trasero al aire, frente al rostro de Sherlock.

John espera unos segundos y no pasa nada. Comienza a relajarse un poco cuando el primer azote le llega sin previo aviso. Gime, pero no se queja.

—Sabes lo que hiciste ¿no?— el rubio asiente, con la vista nublada y un poco sonrojado. Sí, lo sabe. Sabe que no puso atención a lo que Sherlock decía en la oficina de Lestrade, sabe que no estuvo atento y sabe que merece el castigo que Sherlock le imponga —Bien.

Un segundo azote llega y John se muerde el labio para no gemir. El tercer y cuarto azote viene con mayor fuerza y aunque a John le duele y le arden las nalgas, no dice nada._ Fue militar, con un carajo_.

Cuando el quinto azote llega, John gime de dolor, pero nada más. Se queda inclinado en la posición en la que Sherlock lo puso y espera la siguiente orden. No llega ninguna.

En su lugar, siente algo frío en su trasero y jadea, entre aliviado y dolorido. La voz de barítono de Sherlock cruza sus oídos como bálsamo para su dolor —Sabes por qué fue esto— John asiente —No lo vuelvas a hacer.

El masaje en sus nalgas cesa pero es reemplazado por el regreso del zumbido —Mira quién ha estado ansioso— susurra Sherlock, acariciando con su largo dedo el nudo de cuerda situado sobre su entrada. John sabe que ha sido disculpado por su error de la tarde, pero aún no tiene permiso para hacer nada —Enderézate— John lo hace y Sherlock juega con todos y cada uno de los nudos que puede. John está sensible y no puede evitar jadear bajito por los toques del detective.

Siente las manos del moreno deshacer los nudos inferiores a su ombligo y abre los ojos interrogante, Sherlock está frente a él y puede notarlo en su mirada —_Es tu premio_.

Cuando se encuentra libre, Sherlock vuelve a su sofá y le observa —Muéstrame.

John se coloca en el suelo a cuatro patas, de espaldas a él. Su mano derecha hala de su interior el vibrador que ha molestado su cabeza toda la tarde y lo deja a su lado. Toma un poco de lubricante a su costado y comienza a masturbarse. Sentir la mirada lasciva sobre su cuerpo hace que el miembro de John despierte, pero no tiene permiso para tocarlo, aún no.

Se prepara, se estira y se muerde el labio al saber que Sherlock le mira. Jadea un poco e imagina que es el detective quien le está penetrando, más rápido, más profundo, pero sigue evitando su próstata. Siente que puede correrse en cualquier momento —Ven— escucha la orden de Sherlock entre la bruma del pre-orgasmo. Se aproxima gateando y espera —Tómalo— John asiente y acerca la boca al miembro erecto de Sherlock.

Sherlock se inclina hacia atrás para darle mayor espacio al rubio y éste comienza. John lo toma completo, ignorando el acto reflejo de su garganta por devolver. Mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo y usa su lengua para delinear el glande del moreno. Sus manos no lo tocan, no le han dado ese permiso, pero con su boca es suficiente.

Mueve su lengua, usa sus dientes, presiona aquí y allá con sus labios, hace todo cuanto sabe que le gusta a Sherlock. Le complace, le llena, le excita el saber que es él quien le proporciona tal placer al detective —Mírame— la mirada de Sherlock se encuentra con la suya y hay un cambio en la atmósfera. Es como una corriente eléctrica entre ambos, un latigazo de placer.

Sherlock entierra sus dedos en el cabello de John y le obliga a ir más rápido, más profundo. Siente las venas palpitar y sabe que el orgasmo de Sherlock se acerca. Incrementa la presión en la base y con la lengua acaricia el glande. Su pene se tensa, las manos del detective alejan a John de éste y eyacula en su cara y parte de su cabello. El rubio, gracias a la simple sensación del semen de Sherlock en su cara, siente aproximarse a su propio orgasmo y le lanza una mirada de plegaria al moreno.

—Córrete para mí— ordena, y es todo lo que John necesita para hacerlo, para dejar libre el orgasmo que ha estado conteniendo todo el día. Deja que manche la alfombra y con la lengua se limpia la comisura de la boca donde un poco de semen ha escurrido y es lo que puede alcanzar.

John está ahí, sentado en la alfombra con la mitad de su cuerpo envuelto en cuerdas y el rostro lleno de su corrida y para Sherlock no existe otra imagen de erotismo. Simplemente, John es perfecto para él.

—Ven, John— dice, con un tono más suave —Es todo por hoy.

John se deja hacer por Sherlock, quien lo lleva al cuarto de baño y le quita las cuerdas. Sherlock no puede pedir a nadie más que John, porque no hay nadie mejor que él. El médico descubrió sus _extravagantes_ gustos y aún así lo aceptó, y no conforme con eso, quiso ser partícipe, se adaptó y lo disfruta. ¿Acaso no es eso perfecto?


End file.
